Circumstances Unknown
by Ivory Tuluxey
Summary: It's not a surprise anymore cuz no one wants to read it, so, It's about a girl that gets ripped from her world and dragged into theirs. Can she make them understand what she is? and will she be able to find her way home? Rated R for use of language. r
1. Default Chapter

Circumstances Unknown

       DISCLAIMER:  all characters not Jonny are not mine. 

            PROLOGUE: obviously.

            Eckhart sat patiently watching the latest of technology be activated.  This machine was, he was told, to have the power to distort time and space, maybe even give a person the ability to travel through time.  If this were true, he thought, then he would b able to stop the genetic experiments before they started, before the accident.

            He waited now, his heart raced as the rest of the enormous machine was turned on.  Now all there was to do was to "flick the switch" sort of speak.  

            His hand almost quivered, but his face still showed no emotions.

            "Ready?"  asked the professor of the project.

            All Mason could do was nod.  He wasn't sure if his lips would quiver.

            The whole room stood still, and held their breath.  

            The switch was flicked.


	2. I don't do titles

            I waited for mom and dad again.  I was going off to school; they couldn't be around me anymore.  And they were going to have to deal.

            I grinned at them, as they wandered casually out the door.

            "What's your hurry?" asked mom.

            "What's your procrastination?" I asked back.

            She mocked me and I laughed.

            I tried to imagine my parents as old uninteresting people.  I failed.  They looked as young as I, 17, and they kicked other people's asses for money.  They were cool enough.

            At least they stopped leaving me. 

            My father winked at me, his blonde hair was in the way.

            "Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

            "Yeah, if you want," he answered back, trying to keep a straight face.

            We spent the summer together, the whole family, for the first time in years, and now it was time to separate and go our separate ways.

            I opened the door to the driver's side and attempted to get in when I felt a sharp pain in my side.

            I gasped for air and groaned.

            "Jonica?"  Mom asked concerned.

            "What's wrong?" my father finished.

            "I-," I cut myself off when another pain caught me by surprise.  I clutched my side.

            "Mom?" I asked helpless as I felt myself fall.

            I didn't hit the ground; instead I was sucked into it.

            Confused I forced myself to open my eyes.

            I was traveling fast to…where ever I was going.  Though I didn't feel wind coming at me.  But by the way my hair lashed me in my face; I knew I was moving.

            Everything was a blur of colors.  It made me sick to watch, I felt as if I was left behind.

            I finally fell from a ceiling, and hit the ground.

            The world came to me to quickly, and I didn't brace myself for the rush that I got next as I slowly stood up, and felt incredibly stoned.

            I looked around the room, and steadied myself with the shoulder of a man.  The suit I could tell was very expensive.

            When everything came together I looked at the man to thank him.

            He had white hair and cold blue eyes, with glasses over them.

            He looked at my hand.

            I stared at him awhile more, and shivered; he wasn't a good man.

            I looked across the room, and took in everything I could: computers, people, computers, people, nothing out of the ordinary.  Until…

            "Holy fuck," I said exasperated.  The most gigantic computer I had ever seen was sitting in front of me.

            "Is that what I think it is?" I asked.  _Time machine, I'm, where am I?_ "Where am I?"

            "Not now," said Whitey, brushing off my hand.

            "Not now?"

            "Ah, where are you from?  What year?" asked a man behind me.  I turned to see him.

            _He looks like a gerbil_; _all jittery and shit._

            "Sunnydale California, 2004.  Why?" I blinked.

            "Success." The room applauded.

            "What, the, hell are you talking about 'success'?  Where am I?" I asked again.

            "Why you're-,"

            "That is quite enough.  We will take her from here."

            "Confused.  Very confused."  I stated.

            "Good, come with me."

            "No."

            "Excuse me?"

            "You're fuckin' trippin' if you think I'm going with you.  You give me the heebie-jeebies."

            The man in the nice suit looked at guards behind me, he thought that I didn't see them.

            I felt them start to come at me with sticks.

            "Fuck if you think I'm going," I kicked behind me, "Anywhere," I punched the next guy out, "With you."  I finished and turned to him.

            I gasped again, a woman standing next to him shocked me with electricity coming out of her fingers.

            I fell to the ground.

            _Am I seeing things?_  No, I don't think I did.

            I pretended to be unconsciencious, and felt them pick me up.

            "Nice work Miss Descon."  I could tell it was the man by his could voice.

            "Thank you Mr. Eckhart," she answered.

            They took me outside.


	3. are you surprised yet?

            "Drop her Eckhart," another woman, mewed? Maybe she purred.  What ever she did, she talked.

            "Take care of it," said what I could only guess was Eckhart, as he got in a car and shut the door as it drove away.

            I was placed in a seat of another car, and the door slammed shut.  _If I'm so important, why not place me in the car with him?  Oh well, accept the inevitable._

            My eyes snapped open.

            I saw the driver at the wheel, and did the only thing I could think of at the moment; I hit him on the head with my fists.

            His muscles contracted and released, and he was slumped over the stirring wheel.

            I opened the door on the opposite side I was placed, so that no one could see me get out.

            They were too apprehended at the moment to even notice the car door slam, by accident, because I bumped into it.

            _There goes my surprise attack._

            No attack was even made, seeing as someone had heard me, and knocked me out for real this time.


	4. After I wake.

            I woke, or thought I did, to blackness.

            My eyes snapped open, but still I saw nothing.  I sat up and shook my head, making my hair get out of place and reopened my eyes.  Still nothing.

            "Shit," I sighed and put my hands on my head.

            On my right temple I felt some sort of metal attached to me.  I felt around it to make sure, and tried to pull it off.

            "Oh, don-," started a girl.

            Too late, I had already yanked and received a mind numbing zap to my head, making me see sparks.

            "Ow, that wasn't good.  Fuck that.  I'm blind.  I wasn't hit that hard was I?" I asked to no one in particular; I sensed there was more than one other person there.

            "No," answered a calm friendly sounding male voice, "It's a device that I built, it stimulates the brain waves to the eyes-,"

            "So basically I can't see until you say so," I cut him off, "I don't like that."

            "Well we're sorry, but where we're going is-," said a different male voice.

            "Top secret? Yeah, I've heard that."

            "So why was Eckhart so interested in you?" asked a sweet voice.

            "Is that the fuck's name?  Hell if I know.  I don't even know how I got here…I lied, I have an idea, but I don't like it."

            "What's your theory?"

            "What's your name?" I asked trying to change the subject.

            "Sorry, I'm Adam, you'll meet everyone else when you can see,"

            "Which is?"

            "You're a pretty snappy thing aren't you?"

            "I've learned to be the one asking the questions, it puts you in a better situation."

            "One where your in more control," Adam said understanding.

            "Righty-O."

            "Alright, I'm going to deactivate this so you can see," he said touching the thingy on my temple.

            All at once my eyes could see everything, but it was all blurry.  I blinked a couple times to clear it up, and saw in my face a man with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

            "Hi Adam."

            He grinned, "Hello," he looked behind him, and motioned for everyone to come closer.  "This is Jesse, Brannan, Emma, and Shalimar.  We're Mutant-X," he said with pride.

            Blond boy-Jesse, Brunette-Brannan, Brunette girl-Emma, Blonde girl-Shalimar, all waved or nodded.

            "Nice name."

            "What's wrong with it?" asked Jesse.

            "Oh nothing, it's just…so…you know, stupid."

            "Why?"

            "Oh, I have to have a reason for everything?"

            They blinked at me.

            "Ahh…" Adam waited for my name.

            "Jonny,"

            "Nice name." Mumbled Shalimar.

            "Fuck me, I thought so too."

            Adam gave Shalimar a sharp look and kept talking to me, "Jonny," he started again, "We have to run a few tests on you to make sure that your ok."

            "Does it involve needles?"

            "No."

            "Ok then." I said and let Brannan lead me to a glass room.

            "How old are you?"

            "17, I'm not quite sure where this is going.  I am with the good guys?"

            "Yes, We save New Mutants from Eckhart," Emma spoke up.

            "Mutants?"

            "Yes, more than a decade ago Genome X started experimenting with genetics, eventually it lead to mutations in a persons DNA," Adam explained while sitting me in a chair.

            "Huh," I said genuinely confused.

            "Now relax, this won't hurt at all."

            Bright yellow lights flowed over my body and I giggled.

            "It tickles," I laughed

            "We haven't heard that one yet," said Brannan.

            "It looks like you have a few mutations of your own," said Adam looking at a computer screen.

            My heart jumped, "What?"

            "Yeah, see here, your blood cells seem to be growing and dying rapidly."

            "What does that mean?"

            "I don't know."

            "Will I need to consume blood to stay alive?" I asked.

            Brannan laughed, "What, like a vampire?  Come on."

            I blinked at him, "You don't believe?"

            "Are you saying I should?" He shifted his weight.

            "No," I said, "But it would be a good idea."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"

            I smiled, "Exactly what you're thinking right now."

            "A psionic," Adam observed.

            "No, Telepathic."

            "Right,"

            "You think I'm- I'm not like you," I said a little more panicked than I wanted to sound.

            "Look we couldn't believe it either, but the truth is-," Shalimar started but I had to stop her.

            "No, I'm not a-,"

            "Freak?" asked Jesse insulted.

            "Mutant," I finished looking at his beautiful face, "I wasn't going to say that."

            "What are you then?" Jesse wanted to know.

            "Oh, I'm the One."

            "The 'One'?"

            "Yeah, check the professies."

            "Okay," said Jesse and faced away from me.

            "Hey fucker," I said and he turned around, "You ever see a mutant do this?" 

            I then closed my eyes and concentrated hard.  The lights went out and flickered back on, at the same time I made everything that wasn't attached to something levitate.  I opened my eyes and stared at Jesse's white face.

            "Enough?" I asked and let everything go.

            "I've never seen anything like that," said Adam.

            "That's because Wiccan's keep a low profile."

            "What?"

            "Shit.  Ok, witches, vampires, all real, ask me anything.  I can tell you."

            "You know Adam, maybe she's a nutcase," whispered Shalimar.

            "I'm not crazy!  Explain how my blood is eating itself," I made my point.

            "Are _you_ a vampire?" asked Brennan.

            "No, but my parents are."

*Interesting I know.  Look, if it doesn't make sense, I promise it will.  It connects to so many other things that I haven't yet put up, but don't worry.  It'll be ok.


	5. Confused yet? good.

            "Are you supposed to be confusing?  Is that Eckhart's game?"

            "Look it's not my problem that you don't believe.  It's really not.  And it's not my problem that you…don't look at me like that."

            "Suppose we do believe you…what then?" asked Adam.

            I relaxed my shoulders, and shrugged, "I don't know.  Help me get home I guess."

            "Which is?"

            "Oz?" asked Brannan, who stifled a laugh.

            I stared at him.  "Evidently you're all braun and no brains.  All action gets a reaction Brannan.   Don't make me get my flying monkeys," I waited a second before I smiled at my joke.  "I'm from the past."

            They nodded at me.

            "Or at least I'm saying that it's the past, unless I crossed over into a parallel universe, which happens sometimes."

            "Now, Jonny can't be your real name.  It's a nickname, Am I correct?" asked Adam changing the subject.

            I nodded, "It's short for Jonica.  Jonica Mair Tuluxey."

            "And your parents.  They're-,"

            "Ivory Tuluxey and Desent Hutchins, and not here.  I was the only one sucked in, I think."

            "Adam, can I speak to you outside for a second?" asked Jesse, his color had returned to his cheeks.

            Adam nodded and left with Jesse and Shalimar.  Brannan and Emma stayed with me, analyzing my blood.

            "I want to hear what they're saying about me," I said but got no answer.  Brannan looked at me again and my heart jumped, _He's hot, wonder why I didn't see that the first time around._  

            My ears perked up and I turned my head slightly so I could hear them a little better.

            '_Aren't you two over reacting?' said Adam._

_            'No Adam, she belongs in a mental institution, not at sanctuary.  Not with us,' growled Shalimar._

_            'Look, I just think that it's a big mistake keeping her here Adam, I mean she's talking about magic for gods sake,' said Jesse._

_            'Why don't you two give her a chance?  Huh?  Maybe she isn't what she seems,' Adam started to walk towards me, 'or maybe she is exactly what she thinks.'_

The door opened, and I smiled at Adam.

            "Thank you," I said and he shook his head.

            "Your possibilities are endless."

            "Yes, they are.  Can I go now?  I'm hungry."

            "We can feed you here, and show you your room."

            I shrugged, "Your plan," I said a jumped off the chair to growl, bark, and snap at Shalimar as I walked past her to explore.  She jumped back, looked at Adam and followed me.


	6. a little more confusion to upgrade your ...

            "So what's your deal anyway?" asked Shalimar when she caught up to me.

            "I have no deal, I just like to scare people who don't like me," I retorted.

            She shook her head and kept her pace up with me as I sped up.

            "Shalimar, We need Jonny back in here please," Adam's voice came from out of nowhere.

            "Gotcha," Shal spoke into her ring, while looking at me.

            My mouth dropped, "No fucking way.  Can I have one?"  I asked.

            "No," she said bluntly and grabbed my arm to drag me back to the lab.

            Back in the lab I was sat in the chair again.

            "We're going to need to take some of your blood," said Adam, "And this test will involve a needle."

            "Ummm," I nervously stuttered, "Ca-can't we t-talk about this?"

            "Sorry, but we need a more in depth sample."

            "But," I panted.

            "5 seconds, that's all.  I promise."

            I groaned and nodded then leaned back in my chair.

            It was the most awful experience of my life.  Well almost.  I felt Adam turn my arm over.  The needle poked my skin and I cringed.  _Goddess help me, Goddess don't let me die._  The tip sunk into my skin like the stinger of a wasp, and I felt my blood get pulled from my veins into the syringe.  I closed my eyes tightly and prayed I wouldn't faint.  The tiny tube that invaded my body was pulled out carefully.

            "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Adam.  Obviously he hasn't seen my face.

            "Mmm." I groaned and opened my eyes.  Adam was smiling at me.

            I watched Adam's grin fade as he looked back at my arm and to my scar covered wrist.

            "What's this?" He asked.

            I looked around the room and saw the faces of Mutant-X.

            Their faces were straight.  

Emma looked at Adam and back to my arm.  Then her confused face turned into the look of intent.  She looked at me.

I felt her trying to enter my mind.  _Fine.  She wants to know what I'm thinking, let her know._  I then let go of my mind block.  My God-awful memory of that scar poured from my mind into hers.  

She screamed and grabbed her head as she tripped over herself and Brannan caught her.

"What did you do to her!" cried Jessie

"She wanted to know what happened…so I showed her," I replied calm, "She'll be all right."

"So what did happen?" growled Shalimar.

"Isn't it obvious?" cut in Brannan, "She tried to off herself."

My heart pounded in my chest and I tried to leap at him, but Adam held me down, "I did NOT try to kill myself!!" I screamed.

"You're wrists say it all, Jonny," Adam said trying to protect his friends.

I shook my head and began to cry.  The memory was too much; the car crash, the kidnapping, the cage…the knife.

"No," said Emma, stabilizing in Brannan's arms enough to cross over to me, "She's telling the truth.  They caught her and tried to make it look like a suicide."

I looked at her through blurry eyes.  I sniffed in and sighed.

"Look at her wrists again.  See the knife scars," She said softly tracing the scares on both my wrists.  Everyone came closer, "Now look higher above those to the actual wrists," she now traced the ring around my wrist.

"Rope burns," whispered Adam, thoroughly ticked off, "Who would want to do this?"

"People who wanted to end the world.  If I die, in ritual, then everyone dies."

"What makes you think so?"

"The prophesies," I reminded them.


	7. Sorry for the delay, it took a long time...

            "What if the prophecies are wrong?" asked Brannan.

            "They aren't."

            "How do you know?"

            "How can an alive child be born form something that has been dead for centuries?" I quizzed and made my point, "My cousin is like me too, and he had his own prophecy."

            "Are you kidding?"

            "No.  Conner, I mean…Stephen, no, Conner, was born from Darla and my mom's step brother Angel."

            "This is crazy."

            I felt my face change form, which it only does when I'm upset.

            "Is it?"  I asked to draw attention to my face, a thing I wouldn't normally do.  But I have to win the argument so that I can get home.

            "Oh, Jesus," gasped Shalimar.

            "You believe me yet?" I said and hid my face in my hands.

            I could feel everyone slowly back away from me.  It's a disease, a contagious, disgusting, immortalizing disease of the flesh.  Making the dead come alive.  Oh if only they could see what I see.

            "I think you have us convinced," said Adam, coming closer to me and touching my arm.

            I looked up at him and smiled, bearing my midget fangs.  When he didn't falter I returned to my human form.

            "I'm hungry," I said and smiled sweetly, "Can I go yet?"

            "Yes."

            I snorted and took off through the doors.  I stopped as I ran into an opening, which contained a large pool with floating candles.  I stared at it, seemingly transfixed.

            "Amazing isn't it?"  commented Brannan from behind me.

            I nodded, and then turned my head towards him.  I smiled timidly, "I can't find the kitchen," I stated.

            He shook his brown head, "Follow me, I'll show ya," he said and walked off.

            We walked down a hallway and through some doors, and there was the kitchen of my dreams.  Everything a cook could want and more.  "It's beautiful," I gasped.

            "Wow, I've never heard that before."

            I snapped out of my astonishment, "Do you cook?"  I asked.

            "Occasionally," he stated, not sure where my question was going.

            "I cook.  I cook very well.  It's one of the only things I'm passionate about, and a good kitchen is one of the ingredients to a good cuisine," I told him, feeling that I had to explain myself.

            "I see," he said slowly.

            "I'll cook for you," I smiled and went to search the pantry and cupboards for ideas for dinner.

            Disappointingly, there was a lack of abundance of food.  I had to settle for my spaghetti sauce and garlic bread, a regular at my house.

            One by one, everyone turned up in the kitchen to see what I was making, complimenting the smell.  "Wait till you taste it," I said with pride.

            I fed everyone, and we all sat back with satisfied looks on our faces and bulging bellies.

            "I underestimated you," said Shalimar, "You are good for something."  She grinned.

            "No, I'm good for a lot of things.  Who's still hungry?"  I asked, and got up to go to the fridge.

            "How can you possibly be thinking about food?" asked Jessie.

            I the thought that I was still hungry stunned me.  I had in fact been stuffed to exhaustion five minutes ago.  "I don't know.  Growth spurt?"  I said hopefully.

            Adam didn't look so hopeful.  "I don't think so Jonny.  I think it would be a good idea to get another sample of your DNA."

            "But you just did that," I protested.

            "Perhaps you're mutating faster than we thought."


End file.
